


SOMEONE HAD TO LOSE

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han got caught, and he's explaing to Jabba the Hut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOMEONE HAD TO LOSE

That's how it goes, Jabba, someone had to lose.

Better you than me. I take the risk and you take the loss.

I lose the pay, and you absorb the cost.

It isn't easy outrunning those Imperials EVERY time, even with my ship;

the odds are you're gonna get caught sometime.

Don't you see, it's better for both of us that I dumped that spice;

now we both can stay in business.

Sorry it happened this way, but someone had to lose.


End file.
